


Big Brother Blues (or Reds)

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family bonding happens dont worry, Fuck Canon, Jason is going on a search for his baby bro, fuck what others say he knows better then anyone that batfam members don't stay dead, it's not all angst, only most of it, the only romantic interaction you're getting is breifly between Kara and Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: When Jason got a call from Dick, claiming Tim was dead and he needed to come to the funeral, his phone had slipped from his grasp and he left the hotel room, and had gone out on the balcony, fumbling with a lighter and a pack of smokes.When he left the hotel room for a second time, he was winding down long hallways and towards the elevators, only one thought on his mind.He was going to find Tim, and he was going to bring him home.After all, what were big brothers for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't own the majority of these characters, and if you're reading this, then you know which ones I don't own.

Jason leaned over the balcony railing, lit cigarette dangling from his fingers as smoke trailed into the night sky, eyes closed as he tried to block out the call from earlier. It couldn’t be true, there was no way that he was...

No. Jason didn’t want to think about it.

He could hear Kori’s sigh as she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder, he could feel the vibrations from her words as she spoke.

“You should go.”

It was whisper, quiet, but at the same time it was more of a demand than a suggestion, as was Kori’s style. Jason’s head hung as he brought the cigar up to his lips again, rings of smoke lifting into the air as he blew.

“I don’t think I can, Kor. hell....”

He shook his head, a bitter bark of laughter pushing its way past his chapped lips. He knew he was out of touch when Roy leaned up against the balcony besides him, elbows supporting him against the railing.

“Come on, man, you have to go, he’s yourー”

Jason cut his friend off with a swift jerk of his head, eyes narrowed as he glared. “He’s not, Roy. And even if he was? I was shitty to him, crap at playing that role. Dick was always suited to it far more than me,” he said, dropping the cigar onto the streets below them, slipping from Kori’s embrace and making his way into the hotel room.

He left his two friends out in the cold, Paris air, his fingers raking through his hair as he let himself fall onto the bed, coming face to face with his phone, which he knew one of his friends must have picked up and placed on the end table. He gave another shuddering breath before taking it in his hand, finding that he had ten missed calls and seventy two missed texts.

He shut his eyes again, releasing a breath of air before he started the first message and held it up to his ear. Dick’s voice came out, still sounding like it did when he first called Jason, choked up and desperate:

_'Jay...Please. I know you and Tim didn't have the best relationship, but I'm begging you, please come...He deserves that, doesn't he? To have the ones he loves most at his funeral? Please, Jay, call back.'_

_'Jason. Come on. Pick up, please... If you're starting to doubt yourself then quit it. Tim would want you here! Don't do this to him. Don't do this to yourself...'_

_'Little wing, come on. Pick up... Call back... something. Don't push us away... don't try and ignore this like you do most problems, please...'_

_'Jason, I swear to god, if you-'_  Jason bit his lip as he heard Dick’s choked sob, trying to bite back the tears himself _'-If you do something stupid, then I won't forgive you...'_

_'Jason, I am begging you here... don't do to Tim what I did to you. Don't miss his funeral. Be a better brother then I was.'_

Jason sighed, all the rest seemed to have the same message, and so did the texts... but he still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Tim, the brainy Robin, the thirteen year old boy who had outsmarted Batman... was dead.

Jason shook his head, because yeah, he still didn’t want to believe it, but it was, by everyone’s words, true. Tim, _his little brother_ , was believed to be dead by everyone except him, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. The details just seemed  _off_ to him.

Jason shoved himself up into a sitting position, his thumb pressing down on the photos app and flicking to a relatively new one, one that Tim had taken with his phone of the two of them only a month ago. He had his wide, dorky smile on, and Jason had been rolling his eyes, but he had still given a small smile for the picture. It had been taken on a rare day where they were getting along with each other.

He shook his head and slid of the bed, pocketing his phone and zipping up his forever packed bags and heaving them over his shoulder. He left a quick note for Roy and Kori so they wouldn’t worry too much, and left the room, making his way down long hallways towards the elevators, only one thought on his mind.

He was going to find Tim, and he was going to bring him home. After all, what were big brothers for?

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO!!! BIG THANKS TO KOMADORIWONDER WHO HELPED ME WITH EDITING. Seriously, if you haven't yet, check her out she is amazing


End file.
